1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to bathroom fixtures, and more particularly to an apparatus that provides for the quick and easy attachment and removal of a water spout to a bathtub or sink.
2. Description of the Background Art
Traditionally, water spouts are generally installed onto bathtubs or sinks by screwing or turning the spout over a water fitting or otherwise screwing the fitting onto the spout from beneath the tub. Similarly, to install ornamental spouts, such as "Roman Tub Spouts", the spout must be screwed onto the bathtub or sink prior to installation of the bathtub or sink in its permanent location or screwing the fitting onto the spout from beneath the tub or sink. If there are space, design and/or construction constraints that would prevent the turning or rotation of the spout or fitting in order to attach the spout onto the fitting, the spout installation must be done prior to final installation of the tub or sink in its permanent location. The installation of spouts at such an early stage of construction both renders the spouts susceptible to theft and/or damage to its delicate finish during the completion of construction. Moreover, once the bathtub or sink is set in place and the spout has been installed thereon, removal of the spout becomes impossible without also having to move the bathtub or sink, since accessibility becomes very limited.
Therefore, there exists the need for an apparatus that is reliable and provides for the quick and simple installation and/or removal of water spouts, such as Roman Tub Spouts, without having to turn or screw either the spout or the water fitting. The present invention satisfies these needs, as well as others, and generally overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies.